1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to insulation and, more particularly, to a method of insulating a space utilizing an insulation piece with gas retaining capsules.
2. Background Art
With increasing energy costs, the need for better insulation products has become even more pronounced. Those in the construction industry are particularly conscious of governmental and consumer demand for energy efficient homes and businesses. While one focus in this regard is on efficiently seasonally changing the temperature of air within homes and businesses, a more significant impact is made by controlling heat transfer between the occupied spaces and the external environment.
The insulation industry continues to seek out better insulation products and techniques. In spite of its maturity, the industry continues to use predominantly the same products that have been used for decades.
The most commonly used product is that which is made from fiberglass material. Typically, the fiberglass products will be made in predetermined widths and thicknesses corresponding to conventional stud, floor joist and ceiling joist spacing and thickness. This product is made in forms both with and without backing material and supplied in roll form or pre-cut lengths. The backing material facilitates securing of the product to studs and floor and ceiling joists. The unbacked product is frictionally held in place. While this product has been a mainstay in the construction industry, it has a number of inherent drawbacks.
First of all, the product is made with fibrous material that separates and becomes airborne as the product is manipulated. If suitable precautions are not taken by installers, small fibers may find their way into the eyes and lungs of those in the vicinity of where the product is being installed. These small fibers can be highly irritating to the eyes and also represent a health risk when inhaled into the lungs.
Consequently, installers of this type of product are encouraged to wear both protective eyewear and respiratory masks to avoid these conditions. In spite of precautionary warnings, many individuals will not use, or do not have on hand, the requisite equipment to safely handle these products. The need to use protective eyewear and respiratory equipment in any event is an inconvenience to the installer. Available eyewear is commonly made with a relatively inexpensive plastic construction whereby a user's vision may be slightly impaired. This condition may be aggravated as the eyewear becomes contaminated with materials, typically on construction sites, in addition to the fiberglass material.
These small fibers are also irritating to the skin wherever they come in contact therewith. It is impractical for installers to wear full body protection to avoid such contact and thus this condition has been an accepted problem with the installation of conventional fiberglass insulation products. These fibers also tend to migrate into clothing and may follow the wearer into vehicles and elsewhere that the wearer travels.
Additionally, with fiberglass insulation, a vapor barrier is required to avoid generation of condensation within the walls due to a temperature differential between the internal and external environments. The application of the vapor barrier represents an additional expense and inconvenience.
In the event that the fiberglass material does become wet, for whatever reason, be it a leak or condensation, the material may have to be removed and replaced, particularly to avoid mold generation. This may involve the tearing down of plaster or dry wall material to access the insulation material and effect its removal and replacement.
Additionally, fiberglass material is attractive to rodents. Mice tend to nest in this material. Alternatively, rodents may remove the material to create nests at other locations. Thus, the attraction of rodents to the fiberglass material may encourage a rodent problem that exists both with the rodents living in the walls and after they expire.
It is also known to use styrofoam insulating materials, alone or in conjunction with the above-mentioned fiberglass materials. Styrofoam material is relatively difficult to both handle and install. Cutting of the product on site is relatively time consuming and requires a certain degree of skill to avoid insulation gaps. In some situations it may be necessary to use a caulking material to fill gaps between the insulation and: a) studs; b) rafters; and/or joists.
Styrofoam material tends to deteriorate over time. Styrofoam material is also prone to being infested with pests, such as ants and rodents.
Styrofoam is less absorptive than the aforementioned fiberglass products, but nonetheless does have a tendency to admit and retain water. This condition can be alleviated to a certain extent by treating the styrofoam with coatings or other chemicals. However, this process is expensive and is not fully effective when the materials need to be reconfigured on site. That is, a fully encapsulated piece, upon being cut, has exposed regions that may be compromised by moisture, chemicals, or the like.
It is also known to inject flowable foam material into insulation spaces. This is a relatively expensive process that requires a good deal of skill and expensive equipment that must be purchased or rented.
It is also known to inject particulate insulation material into spaces. This material likewise requires specialized equipment on site and a good deal of skill on the part of the installer. This particulate is also relatively difficult to control and confine to the desired space. Also, the material tends to shift and may compact under its own weight and/or be detrimentally repositioned by air circulating through a space. Still further, this type of insulation tends to absorb moisture which may, like other products discussed above, generate mold if not dried in a timely manner. To alleviate this condition, walls may have to be partially torn out to allow removal of the compromised material and effect reinstallation.
The particulate material suffers from the same drawbacks as fiberglass material. Notably, aside from the aforementioned moisture retention problems, the material is attractive to insects and rodents. This type of material also requires a vapor barrier.
Another problem is that the chemicals in sprayed insulation materials may remain toxic until the materials have cured.
In spite of all of the above drawbacks, and problems associated with the known installation systems, the building industry has continued to use these materials and techniques and has contended with these problems because there does not exist a viable alternative.